Hollaback Girl
15 aprilie 2005 | Înregistrare = 2003–2004 | Gen = muzică pop, dance, hip hop | Durată = 3:20 | Casă = Interscope Records | Producător = The Neptunes | Recenzii = | Anterior = Rich Girl (2004) | Acest album = Hollaback Girl (2005) | Următor = Cool (2005) | Titlu altele = Poziţii în clasamente | Altele = * #1 – Australia, Africa de Sud, S.U.A. * #2 – Argentina * #3 – Germania, Noua Zeelandă }} Hollaback Girl este un cântec în genul pop/hip hop compus de cântăreaţa americană Gwen Stefani şi de producătorul american Pharrell Williams pentru albumul de debut al lui Stefani, Love. Angel. Music. Baby (2004). Cântăreaţa a pornit de la dorinţa de a scrie „o piesă dance fără pretenţii”, Salmon, Chris. [http://arts.guardian.co.uk/filmandmusic/story/0,,2024019,00.html I just want to make music and babies], The Guardian. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008. cântecul rezultat având influenţe din muzica pop şi dance a anilor 1980. „Hollaback Girl” este replica lui Stefani la declaraţia făcută în revista „Seventeen” de cântăreaţa şi actriţa Courtney Love, în care Stefani a fost numită o majoretă. Acesta a fost al treilea extras pe single de pe album, fiind lansat la începutul anului 2005. A devenit unul din cele mai de succes cântece ale anului, atingând primele zece poziţii în majoritatea clasamentelor în care a intrat. A ajuns pe locul 1 în Australia şi Statele Unite ale Americii, devenind prima piesă în format de descărcare digitală care s-a vândut în peste un milion de exemplare. „Hollaback Girl” a primit numeroase nominalizări, inclusiv la premiile Grammy („Best Female Pop Vocal Performance” – en. „Cea mai bună voce feminină de muzică pop” – şi „Record of the Year” – en. „Discul anului”), cu toate că din partea criticilor de specialitate a obţinut recenzii moderate. Compunerea piesei. Sursa de inspiraţie Stefani a lucrat cu The Neptunes, care produseseră hituri pentru artişti ca Britney Spears, Snoop Dogg şi Justin Timberlake, când proiectul Love. Angel. Music. Baby. era la început; însă, din cauza unui blocaj al scriitorului, echipa a renunţat la colaborarea cu artista. Vineyard, Jennifer. „Road To The Grammys: The Making Of Gwen Stefani's «Hollaback Girl»”. MTV News. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Albumul fiind aproape terminat, Stefani şi-a recăpătat încrederea în sine şi a mai programat o sesiune cu The Neptunes. Interpreta a zburat în New York pentru a se întâlni cu Williams şi după ce au terminat două cântece într-o săptămână, Stefani a încheiat sesiunea mai repede şi se pregătea să plece acasă. Câteva minute mai târziu, Williams a chemat-o înapoi în studio pentru a mai compune o piesă. Stefani a spus „Eram obosită. Voiam să plec acasă, dar el a zis «Nu pleca încă»”. Vineyard, Jennifer. „Gwen Stefani Answers No Doubt Fans With Attitude Song”. MTV News. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Când s-a întors în studio, Williams i-a dat să asculte primul lui album solo, iar ea a devenit invidioasă. Încântată de acest material, a decis să mai compună un cântec cu acesta, cu toate că ea credea că albumul avea deja prea multe piese. Pentru a căuta inspiraţie, Stefani şi Williams au purtat o discuţie lungă în care artista i-a spus că încă nu a compus un cântec despre intenţiile ei de a urma o carieră solo. A remarcat că albumul nu conţinea o piesă „de atitudine” şi şi-a amintit de un comentariu depreciativ pe care Courtney Love l-a făcut despre ea într-un interviu cu o revistă pentru adolescenţi, Seventeen. „''Să fii faimos e ca în liceu. Dar eu nu vreau să fiu majoreta. Nu vreau să fiu Gwen Stefani. Ea să fie majoretă; eu sunt în fumoar.” Rubenstein, Atoosa. „Courtney Love despre Gwen Stefani”. ''Seventeen (august 2004): pg. 19. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 „Hollaback Girl”. NoDoubtWeb.com. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Stefani i-a răspuns în ediţia de martie 2005 a revistei NME: „''Cândva cineva a spus în bătaie de joc că sunt o majoretă, cu toate că eu nu am fost niciodată aşa ceva. Prin urmare, am spus: «Bine, du-te naibii. Vrei să fiu majoretă? Ei bine, asta am să fiu. Şi voi cuceri lumea, doar stai să vezi».” Stefani s-a gândit că unii dintre fanii No Doubt vor fi supăraţi din cauza carierei ei solo, comentând: „Probabil că erau ceva de genul: «De ce face acest album? Va distruge totul!»” Ea însăşi a recunoscut că nu ştia de ce înregistra un album solo. Pentru restul serii, Stefani şi Williams au transformat această inspiraţie în versuri, într-un final piesa devenind „Hollaback Girl”. Cei doi au decis că Stefani nu avea nevoie de un răspuns pentru intenţiile sale şi că alegerile făcute de ea erau bazate pur şi simplu pe ceea ce cântăreaţa credea că este corect sau greşit. Despre piesă, Stefani a spus că „pentru mine, este cea mai nouă piesă de atitudine pe care am auzit-o de ceva timp”. Williams a fost şi el mulţumit de rezultat: „Gwen este precum o liceană care tocmai şi-a găsit propriul stil”. Din moment ce Stefani nu a menţionat niciodată ce înseamnă cuvântul ''Hollaback, au circulat mai multe variante de interpretare. Cea mai acceptată se referă la faptul că o fată hollaback este aceea care răspunde în faţa unei confruntări cu vorbe, dar Stefani preferă să ia iniţiativa şi să pună „piciorul în prag”. Wood, Peter. „B–a–N–a–N–a–S”. National Review Online. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008. Structură Piesa „Hollaback Girl” conţine influenţe din muzica electronică şi din cea raggae. fiind de asemenea combinate elemente provenind din şcoala veche de hip hop cu altele de muzică dance „Gwen Stefani – Hollaback Girl”. ContactMusic.com. Accesat la 19 ianuarie 2009 Ritmul melodiei conţine doar câteva sincope „Gwen Stefani – Hollaback Girl”. pandora.com. Accesat la 19 ianuarie 2009 compoziţia fiind bazată pe ostinati. Piesa este scrisă într-o tonalitate majoră în forma de cântec cuplet-refren, cu o punte între ultimele două refrene. Instrumentaţia este minimă şi se remarcă ritmul simplist întreţinut de bateristul electronic. „Superstars #1 Hits Remixed – Hosh Gureli Interview”. About.com. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Stephen Thomas Erlewine. „Love. Angel. Music. Baby.”. Allmusic. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 „Gwen Stefani: Hollaback Girl”. Drowned in Sound. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 La refren, o claviatură cântă un motiv de şase note, în timp ce Stefani repetă „this my shit”; la al doilea refren intervin alămuri. Întrucât motivul aminteşte de o defilare de majorete, piesa a fost comparată cu „Mickey” (1982) de Toni Basil. Smith, RJ. [http://www.blender.com/guide/reviews.aspx?id=3126 „Gwen Stefani Love. Angel. Music. Baby.”]. Blender. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Huff, Quentin B. „Gwen Stefani: The Sweet Escape”. PopMatters. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Critică În recenzia pentru Love Angel Music Baby, Rolling Stone i-a acordat cântecului o recenzie pozitivă, „Love Angel Music Baby”. Rolling Stone. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 la fel ca LAUNCHcast Nine, Jennifer. „Gwen Stefani – «Love, Angel, Music, Baby»”. LAUNCHcast. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 şi allmusic. Richard Smirkle a descris discul ca fiind „o semnătura pregnantă a hip-hopului caracteristic celor de la The Neptunes”.Smirke, Richard. „Love. Angel. Music. Baby.” PlayLouder. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Revista Blender a numit melodia ca fiind a 11-cea cea mai bună piesă a anului 2005, „The 100 Greatest Songs of 2005”. Blender (ianuarie 2006): pg. 79. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 fiind apoi clasată pe locul 5, la egalitate cu „Welcome to Jamrock” a lui Damian Marley, în urma voturilor mai multor critici muzicali. Christgau, Robert. „The 2005 Pazz & Jop Critics Poll”. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008. , silabisind numele unor plante.]] Pe de altă parte, Jason Damas, în recenzia pentru PopMatters, a descris discul ca fiind „exact ca Dizzee Rascal”, adăugând: „din punct de vedere al versurilor, aici e punctul cel mai slab al lui Gwen, mai ales în partea în care repetă «This shit is bananas/B–A–N–A–N–A–S!»” de mai multe ori. Damas, Jason. „Gwen Stefani: Love. Angel. Music. Baby.”. PopMatters. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Eric Greenwood de la Drawer B Media a scris că discul „este cretin şi fără armonie. Aş cita versurile, dar sunt atât de proaste, încât aproape îmi pare rău pentru ea”. Greenwood, Eric. „Gwen Stefani – Love Angel Music Baby”. ''DrawerB. Nick Sylvester de la Pitchfork a insultat piesa, referindu-se la ea ca la „O imitaţie a formaţiei Queen... care are la fel de mult potenţial precum are un copil de 13 ani cu mustaţa de la lapte şi identitatea tatălui său”. Sylvester, Nick. „Gwen Stefani: Love Angel Music Baby”. Pitchfork Media. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Revista Maxim a fost la fel de neimpresionată de compoziţie, în numarul din octombrie 2005 fiind plasată pe primul loc în topul celor mai enervante piese ale tuturor timpurilor. „The Most Annoying Songs Ever!”. Maxim. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Serialul american Family Guy a făcut o referire la această piesă; dupa ce a urmărit un episod special dedicat lui Gwen Stefani pe VH1, Brian îi spune lui Louis: „Nu ştiu ce este o fată hollaback – ştiu doar că o vreau moartă”. „Family Guy Quotes – Pop Culture Quotes”. FamilyGuyQuotes.com. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Partea în care cânta „This shit is bananas” şi apoi silabiseşte cuvântul „bananas” a fost parodiat într-un episod din Celebrity Deathmatch, în care Stefani silabiseşte cuvintele „banane”, „broccoli” şi „koum-kouat”, în timpul interviului cu Tally Wong. Iverson, Dan. [http://tv.ign.com/articles/716/716561p1.html „Celebrity Deathmatch: Shaq v. Kobe” ]. Christgau, Robert. Accesat la 6 octombrie 2008 Performanţa în clasamente Discul single a fost solicitat oficial la radio în America de Nord pe 5 aprilie 2005, cu toate că videoclipul fusese lansat cu două săptămâni înainte, pe 21 martie. „Hollaback Girl” a debutat în Billboard Hot 100 pe locul 82, în şase săptămâni atingând prima poziţie, devenind discul single care a ajuns pe locul 1 cel mai repede în 2005 şi primul single a lui Stefani care ajunge pe prima poziţie în Statele Unite. „Gwen Stefani – Hollaback Girl: Charts”. Music Square. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 A staţionat pe primul loc timp de patru săptămâni. Jeckell, Barry A. 'Hollaback' Has Singles Chart Staying Power”. Billboard. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Discul a activat timp de 31 de săptămâni în Hot 100, dintre care 29 au fost în top 50. A ieşit din clasament pe 29 octombrie 2005, la mai mult de jumătate de an de la intrarea sa în top. În clasamentul sfârşitului de an a fost al doilea cel mai de succes single, fiind întrecut de „We Belong Together”, interpretat de Mariah Carey. „Billboard 2005 Year In Music: The Hot 100”. Billboard. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 „Hollaback Girl” a obţinut cele mai multe difuzări la posturile radio din Statele Unite într-o singură săptămână, cu 9.582 de difuzări, deţinând acest record timp de un an, când colaborarea Shakirei cu Wyclef Jean pentru piesa „Hips Don't Lie” l-a doborât. Pietroluongo, Silvio. „Billboard Bits: Bumbershoot, Shakira, Reggae Sumfest”. Billboard. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 A stat opt săptămâni pe locul 1 în Billboard Pop 100, Jeckell, Barry A. „«Idol» Underwood Shoots Straight To No. 1”. Billboard. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 având succes şi în cluburi, ajungând pe locul 15 în Billboard Dance Music/Club Play. „Love. Angel. Music. Baby. > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles”. Allmusic. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Melodia a fost un succes de crossover, obţinând locul 4 în Rhythmic Top 40, şi locul 8 în Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart. Disculul a avut parte de un număr mare de descărcări digitale, devenind primul single care s-a vândut mai mult digital decât pe CD-uri. Hiatt, Brian. „Stefani, Peas Lead Singles Boom”. Rolling Stone. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 În octombrie 2005, „Hollaback Girl” a devenit prima descărcare digitală care s-a vândut în peste un milion de copii, atingând totalul de 1,2 milioane de descărcări; Welte, Jim. „Gwen Stefani single hits digital platinum”. MP3.com. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 a primit discul de platină cvatriplu. „Mimi Delivers in Fourth Quarter”. Recording Industry Association of America. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Datorită numărului mare de descărcări, a ajuns pe locul 1 în topul vânzărilor digitale, fiind pe primul loc şi în topul Hot Digital Songs. „Billboard 2005 Year In Music: Hot Digital Songs”. Billboard. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 „Hollaback Girl” a fost un single de succes în Canada, unde a debutat pe locul 12; însă, a coborât de pe această poziţie săptămâna următoare, neputând ajunge pe un loc mai înalt. „Gwen Stefani Hollaback Girl”. Top40–Charts.com. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 A stat în top 50 timp de şase săptămâni. Totuşi, cei de la Canadian Recording Industry Association au căzut de acord că, bazat pe populaţia Canadei în comparaţie cu cea a Statelor Unite, single-ul ar fi trebuit să vândă aproximativ 120.000 de copii faţă de cele 25.000, semn că legea canadiană a drepturilor de autor ar trebui modificată pentru a descuraja descărcările peer-to-peer. Henderson, Graham. „Protect artists: Reform Canada's copyright laws”. Editorial in the National Post. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Jurnalistul Michael Geist nu a fost de acord cu această comparaţie, considerând că piaţa muzicii on-line din Canada este încă în dezvoltare. Michael Geist. „Music and the Market”. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 În restul lumii, reacţia faţă de „Hollaback Girl” a fost în general pozitivă, cu toată că nu la fel de copleşitoare ca în America de Nord. A fost lansat în Australia pe 23 mai 2005, debutând pe locul 1, iar în Europa pe 6 iunie 2005, debutând pe locul 22 într-un final atingând locul 5. În Marea Britanie totuşi, „Hollaback Girl” nu a avut un succes la fel de mare ca piesele anterioare ale lui Stefani. „What You Waiting For?” şi „Rich Girl” au ajuns pe locul 4, în timp ce „Hollaback Girl” a debutat pe locul 8, unde a stat încă o săptămână. Cu toate că succesul în Marea Britanie a fost limitat, a rămas în top 40 pentru încă 11 săptămâni şi a vândut mai multe exemplare ca „Rich Girl”. În restul Europei şi în Asia a avut un succes asemănător, devenind un hit de top 5 în Austria, China, Germania şi Irlanda, şi top 10 în Elveţia, Finlanda, Italia, Olanda şi Suedia. .]] În Romanian Top 100, „Hollaback Girl” a debutat pe locul 89, în timp ce „Rich Girl” era în top 5, iar „What You Waiting For” în top 50.Top 100. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 A ajuns pe locul 22 la 12 săptămâni de la debutul în clasament, fără să ocupe o poziţie mai mare, devenind primul single de pe Love. Angel. Music. Baby. care ratează top 3 petrecând numai 27 de săptămâni în clasament, în comparaţie cu cele 33 petrecute de „What You Waiting For” şi 39 de „Rich Girl”.Romanian Top 100. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Unul dintre motivele pentru care „Hollaback Girl” nu a avut succesul predecesoarelor este promovarea proastă de care a avut parte: primele două singleuri erau încă în top 50 când „Hollaback Girl” a debutat, iar la scurt timp noul single, „Cool”, a fost lansat, devansând piesa „Hollaback Girl”, în timp ce „Rich Girl” era încă în top 20. Cântecul a avut un succes moderat în America Latină. A debutat pe 19 iunie 2005 pe locul 33 în Latin America Top 40, un debut mai slab în comparaţie cu piesele anterioare. „Ranking del 19 de junio del 2005 (Semana 24)”. Top Latino. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 După opt săptămâni în top, a atins poziţia maximă pe locul 9. „Ranking del 14 de agosto del 2005 (Semana 24)”. Top Latino. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 A devenit un hit de top 5 şi în Argentina şi Brazilia. În clasamentul United World Chart, „Hollaback Girl” a fost cel mai de succes single al cântăreţei de pe albumul Love. Angel. Music. Baby., acumulând 4.415.000 de puncte, clasându-se astfel pe locul 12 în clasamentul sfârşitului de an, United World Chart top 2005. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 dar şi cel mai de succes single al ei în acest clasament până la „The Sweet Escape”. United World Chart top 2007. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Videoclip left|175px|thumb|Stefani în videoclip într-un [[Chevrolet Impala, alături de fetele Harajuku. Imaginea de pe capota maşinii o reprezintă pe cântăreaţă într-una din imaginile folosite pentru a promova albumul L.A.M.B..]] Videoclipul a fost regizat de Paul Hunter şi filmat în Van Nuys şi Reseda, California, Statele Unite. „FVHS Band films with Gwen Stefani”. Fountain Valley High School. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Videoclipul o surprinde pe Stefani petrecând timpul liber cu Harajuku Girls, când apare un grup de adolescenţi. Stefani şi Harajuku Girls, alături de grup, pleacă într-un Chevrolet Impala din 1961 spre Liceul Birmingham, trecând pe lângă Sherman Way şi Magnolia Science Academy. „Chevrolet Impala in Hollaback Girl music video”. IMCD]. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Stefani şi grupul strică un meci de fotbal american, apoi vandalizează un supermarket aruncând cereale şi alte produse pe jos. De-a lungul clipului, sunt intercalate scene în care Stefani, Harajuku Girls şi un grup de majorete dansează; acele părţi reprezintă imaginaţia cântăreţei. Vineyard, Jennifer. „Pharrell Was Supposed To Battle In Gwen's 'Hollaback': VMAs Behind The Camera”. MTV News. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Stefani şi Harajuku Girls sunt îmbrăcate şi ele la un moment dat în uniforme de majorete, acompaniate de câteva grupuri de majorete californiene. În timpul ante-refenului, Harajuku Girls silabisesc cuvântul „bananas” pe cartoane. Clipul se termină cu Stefani singură în sală, cu mâinile în aer. Desenul maşinii din videoclip a fost realizat de J. Martin. Imaginea o reprezintă pe Stefani pe coperta albumului Love. Angel. Music. Baby. cu cuvântul „Hollaback Girl” scris caligrafic în jur. Maşina s-a vândut pe eBay. Pharrell Williams, unul dintre producătorii melodiei, are o apariţie cameo. Versiunea completă a cântecului a fost lansată comercial pe CD single şi descărcare digitală, unele incluzând remixuri realizate de Diplo şi Tony Kanal. Videoclipul a debutat pe 21 martie 2005 şi s-a dovedit a fi un succes în emisiunile cu clasamente video. „Gwen Stefani – 'Hollaback girl'”. MVDBase. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 A debutat în timpul emisiunii Total Request Live de pe MTV pe 31 martie pe locul 10 şi a rămas în clasament 50 de zile, „The TRL Archive – Debuts”. Popfusion. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 devenind ceea ce Rolling Stone numeşte „o producţie TRL”. Gitlin, Lauren. „Gwen Bounces Back”. Rolling Stone. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Clipul a ajuns pe locul 1 „The TRL Archive – Number Ones”. Popfusion. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 şi a fost retras când era pe locul 4, devenind primul ei clip retras din clasament. „The TRL Archive – Hall of Fame”. Popfusion. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 De asemenea, a atins prima poziţie în emisiunea Countdown a canalului MuchMusic la trei luni de la debut, păstrându-şi poziţia timp de două săptămâni. VH1 a clasat melodia pe locul 5 în clasamentul Top 40 videoclipuri din 2005, „top 40 of 2005”. VH1. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 iar la MTV Video Music Awards din 2005 videoclipul a primit patru nominalizări, Ford, Tracey. „Green Day Top VMA Noms”. Rolling Stone. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 însă a câştigat doar premiul pentru „Cea mai bună coreografie”. „Green Day Clean Up At The VMA's”. MTVe. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Stefani nu a participat la MTV VMA 2006, apărând zvonuri că protesta în faţa puţinelor nominalizări din anul precedent, multiplele pierderi în faţa lui Kelly Clarkson şi datorită faptului că nu fusese invitată să cânte. Serpe, Gina. „Gwen Stefani Gets All Dolled Up”. E!. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Stefani a negat zvonurile, spunând că „singurul motiv pentru care nu merg la MTV VMA este pentru că voi petrece timpul cu familia”. Stefani, Gwen. „A Quick Word From Gwen”. GwenStefani.com Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Formate *'Maxi single' #„Hollaback Girl” (Album Version) – 3:20 #„Hollaback Girl” (Diplo's Hollatronic Remix) – 2:17 #„Hollaback Girl” (Instrumental) – 3:20 #„Hollaback Girl” (CD-ROM music video) *'CD Single' #„Hollaback Girl” (Clean Version) – 3:20 #„Hollaback Girl” (Diplo's Hollatronic Remix) – 2:17 Diplo a creat un remix pentru piesă după ce M.I.A. a refuzat oferta de a produce unul. Turenne, Martin. „M.I.A. won't be tied down”. Straight.com. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Fostul iubit şi coleg de formaţie a lui Stefani, Tony Kanal, a produs un remix intitulat „Dancehollaback Remix”. Pe remix, a fost inclus cântăreţul reggae Elan Atias, al cărui album de debut fusese produs de Kanal; a fost lansat pe iTunes şi a fost inclus pe CD-ul single al piesei „Cool” şi pe un CD cu remixuri ale cântecelor de pe Love. Angel. Music. Baby. Stefani a colaborat cu Atias pentru albumul său de debut, înregistrând o piesă cu acesta. Kaufman, Gil and Dotiwala, Jasmine. „No Doubt's Tony Kanal Spends Band's Hiatus Producing Reggae LP, Remixing Gwen”. MTV News. Accesat la 8 octombrie 2008 Personal *Vocal: Gwen Stefani *Mixaj audio: Phil Tan *Inginer de înregistrări: Andrew Coleman *Asistent inginer de înregistrări: Jason Finkel *Producători: The Neptunes *Înregistrat în New York City, New York, Statele Unite. Clasamente | width="50%" | |} Clasamente de sfârşit de an Referinţe Legături externe *Vizionează „Hollaback Girl” pe Youtube: **Varianta cenzurată **Varianta necenzurată *Site oficial Gwen Stefani **Versuri „Hollaback Girl” **[http://www.gwenstefani.com/music/default.aspx?pid=74 Love. Angel. Music. Baby. audio] Categorie:Gwen Stefani da:Hollaback Girl de:Hollaback Girl en:Hollaback Girl es:Hollaback Girl fr:Hollaback Girl it:Hollaback Girl nl:Hollaback Girl no:Hollaback Girl pl:Hollaback Girl pt:Hollaback Girl sv:Hollaback Girl